


Day 9 -- What Drives Us Together

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thank-merlin-we're-not-dead-sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 -- What Drives Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/56867.html

"You could have died," Sirius said softly, clinging to Remus the moment they had Apparated back to the flat. He buried his head in Remus' shoulder. "Merlin's bony arse, I could have lost you."

"You could have, too," Remus said, voice hoarse, clinging right back. There were tears pouring down his face, mud on his boots, and he was drenched in melting snow and sweat, but he didn't notice any of it. "Oh, God."

"If that last _Avada_ had been a few inches to the right," Sirius began, but cut off with a sob. He traced his fingers over Remus' face, as if he was making sure every feature was still where it was supposed to be.

"You know it takes a little bit more than that to kill me," Remus said with an attempt at a smile. They both knew it was true, but that didn't help under the circumstances. Remus wrapped Sirius even tighter in his arms, palms flat against the other man's back and hip. Remus watched Sirius' face as he trailed fingers over Remus' ears and eyebrows, the scars that patterned his nose and cheeks and the beginnings of stubble dusting his jaw.

When Sirius' fingers found his lips, Remus kissed the pads, his own way of proving they were both alive, if not necessarily well, and together. Sirius made a sound low in his throat and Remus sucked one fingertip into his mouth. The sound in Sirius' throat turned into a purring growl and he slid his fingers into Remus' hair. Remus growled back and their lips came together into a hard kiss filled with pain and fear and longing. The kiss stayed just as harsh as they moved to the bedroom, shedding clothing and exploring skin chilled by the cold night as they went.

They broke the kiss with a gasp when they landed on the bed and Remus took a deep breath before beginning his own exploration with fingers and lips and tongue, glad that Sirius didn't have any new scars this time. _This time, yes, but what about next time?_ Remus asked himself before pushing the thought aside. He focused instead on the sensation of Sirius' body writhing beneath him, the fingers in his hair digging into his scalp, and the scent of _Sirius_ under the drying sweat and the fear that had only just begun to dissipate. A silent, wandless spell summoned the vial of oil from the bedside table to Remus' hand and he coated the fingers of one hand. Sirius threw one leg over Remus' shoulder, the other around his waist, and clamped his hands on Remus' hips, urging him on. Remus complied, and was soon buried balls-deep in the other man.

Their coupling with fast and harsh, clashing teeth and scratching fingernails grounding them both in a way mere touch could not. Sirius came with a cry of "Oh, Merlin, yes, Moony, _yes_!" and Remus followed moments later with a wordless scream. Only then did their kisses gentle and the fear disappear as much as it ever did. They curled together like a pair of puppies for warmth, and Sirius pulled up the covers before snuggling his head into Remus' shoulder and falling asleep. Remus, somehow, wasn't ready to sleep yet, so he looked out over Sirius' shoulder at the falling snow and the gradually lightening sky. He didn't think about the look in Sirius' eyes, which wasn't quite love, or why they were together, or their next mission. It was all interconnected, anyway, so Remus focused on the snow, and eventually their rhythm lulled him to sleep.


End file.
